The Curse of Athena
by Lightningwolf325
Summary: "Why did I fall for him in the first place? Yes, I admit it. I, Annabeth Chase, am hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson. But there is no way that we could be together." Annabeth ponders her "impossible" relationship with Percy. Percabeth. Songfic.


**Mandatory Disclaimer**: I. Do. Not. Own. Percy. Jackson. And. The. Olympians.

**Summary**: Annabeth's thoughts on her love interest, Percy Jackson. Percabeth. Songfic to "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson.

**Setting**: Sometime before the end of The Last Olympian.

**Point of View**: Annabeth

**Genre**: Romance

**Warnings**: None

**Note**: Yes, you did read the genre correctly. I am taking a detour from my usual writing (angst, hurt/comfort, adventure) and trying something new. Please tell me how it works out, as it is my first romance fic.

**Please Review! No flames.**

**The Curse of Athena**

Percy, Grover, and I are sitting on the beach at camp. It is, naturally, Percy's favourite place and even I have to admit that it's a rather nice spot to sit and read. Of course, that's what I'm putting up the pretense of doing—re-reading the Iliad while the boys goof off. In reality I'm watching them. Or, more accurately, one of them.

It's nice, being able to take a break from saving the world and just hang out. Especially for Percy, what with all of the weight that falls on his shoulders during our quests. I watch him and Grover shove each other around, basking in the light of his carefree smile. He's so different when he's not fighting for his life; gone is the fierce, protective hero, replaced by a normal teenage boy. It's refreshing almost, to have this time where we can just be the kids we are, untroubled by the war, or the monsters, or even the gods.

I realize that I feel drawn to him—I have been since I first met him. Despite my efforts, and those of my mother, I think that I may be falling for him…falling for the son of my mother's rival…

But is it worth it?

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

Percy is much like the rest of us demigods, with abnormal dreams that can come almost nightly, depending on the direness of the situation. These dreams can be horrible—holding terrors that mortals could never imagine. The worst part is that they are usually real. But Percy—oh, Percy dreams the most dangerous thing that a demigod could. He dreams of being normal, of having two mortal parents who are always there for him, of a life without monsters or gods or titans. We all do at one point, in truth, but Percy is special. We all have a small chance at normality, except for him. A child of the Big Three could never have hope of escaping this world.

But still he does…

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

Though Chiron hasn't fully released the Great Prophecy, I know that Percy is the subject. When he turns sixteen, he will face his destiny. And I fully intend to be with him every step of the way. He's a victim of circumstance—he couldn't help his parentage! But even through all we've done, he hasn't lost that kindness, that love for life, and that innocent hope for a better tomorrow that he had when we were twelve and he was swearing that he would take his mother back from Hades.

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_Lord, it just ain't right_

But can I fall in love with him? Is it even allowed to think about it? Surely not, when Athena and Poseidon have been at odds for so long. It seems that he isn't the only victim of circumstance around here. Why must it be our parents?

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

There have been times that I've doubted him, I admit. I didn't think that his goals were the same as the rest of ours. I can't help but think that, had it been a choice, he would have saved his mother over the Master Bolt. And I've been told about what happened when I had been kidnapped—from what I've heard, he could have cared less about rescuing Artemis. He wanted to save me. Me! Still…I look over at his shining face and remember all of his kindness, his chivalry. But despite that, I believe that my mother was correct about his fatal flaw. He would choose us, his friends and family, over the world. Though it's bad, coming from someone in his position, I still feel…something…

Would it even work between us? As I've said, he's so kind, and noble, and brave…but he's broken. He's been hurt so many times. His trust was broken long before he even came to camp, by that disgusting step-father of his…so would we be the couple everyone seems to imagine us as, or would we fall apart?

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

And on top of it all, he wasn't even supposed to exist! He's the result of a broken vow, but he doesn't act like it. I'll have to credit his parents with this one, though. Sally has always made him feel special, and he got his strength from her. Poseidon explained to him why he wished it hadn't happened. I know for a fact that it didn't make the whole thing hurt less, but it gave understanding. Understanding that he is loved.

He's been through so much. From Smelly Gabe (hmm…Percy seems to be rubbing off on me), from Zeus, the gods, the titans, prophecies. It's incredible that he hasn't snapped. There have been times, but…don't we all have those?

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

Then there are all the times we argue. He's stubborn, I'll give him that. But sometimes I just want him to see things from a more logical perspective, rather than following his emotions the whole way. I know he's capable of it. But should I really force him? His life has been controlled enough. Sometimes I get so _angry_ at him—I can't help it. Is it really his fault though?

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

We've been through _so_ much together. We've laughed, cried, fought (both monsters and with each other). We've literally been to Hades and back together. So why am I still doubting? It's the curse of Athena—while my Seaweed Brain has problems using his head, I have trouble following my heart. Every logical idea that supports us—as a couple—is cancelled out by something else. We couldn't possibly work out. So why do I still feel this way?

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

Why did I fall for him in the first place? Yes, I admit it. I, Annabeth Chase, am hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson. But there is no way that we could be together. We're a contradiction—he's a dreamer; he wants to be normal yet feels empty without the thrill of the fight. I'm practical, realistic, analytical.

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long!_

But aren't I a dreamer too, in a sense? Don't I want to be an architect, to design something greater than the Parthenon? And surely he must hold at least _some_ capacity for logic; how else could he be alive right now, after all the fights he's been in?

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I could take_

He's so soft, so…vulnerable. But at the same time, he's tough and hard and cold. The pieces of his fractured life fit perfectly with my own. But can _I_ handle it? Can I take being involved with someone who is destined to either topple the thrown of Kronos or join the Titan army? And even after this is over—I cling desperately to the hope that he will be strong enough, the only real hope any of us have right now—will it all be enough? Am I falling for Perseus Jackson, the hero who is soon to be legend, or am I in love with Percy, my best friend and companion?

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Is this real, or am I simply fantasizing? We all love the romantic thought of forbidden love—Romeo and Juliet comes to mind. I pray to Aphrodite that our story doesn't end similarly.

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

In all reality, I think this must be real. I've seen sides of Percy that his fans haven't—I've seen the chivalrous hero, the kind goofball, the annoying, angsty teen. Though I may not like some of them, I've loved all of them. I may not be a child of Aphrodite, but isn't that what this love stuff is all about?

I scream as cold ocean water washes over me.

"Annabeth! Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get Grover," Percy apologizes. "Here, let me get that." He walks over to me, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder and my book. It's like the water is sucked off of me as it flees back to the ocean on his command.

"So," he says. "You seemed pretty zoned out. You okay?" I smile.

"Yeah. I'm great," I say as I look into his sea green eyes. He gives that crooked grin that always makes me melt inside.

"That's good. Well, I think it's time for lunch. Last one to the Big House is a rotten egg!" he crows, running while Grover trots after him. I shake my head, grinning slightly. He's such a seaweed brain.

But he's _my_ Seaweed Brain.

_**Finis~**_


End file.
